


Chaos and Me

by Sound_Of_Time



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Time/pseuds/Sound_Of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was you. Let's see where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

      A young Loki, barely a head above his father’s knee, sat quietly in the library, reading in his secret corner- hidden from his older brother. He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching the area. Quietly tucking his legs closer to his body, he marked the page and peered around the corner, expecting to see his brother’s playful face. Instead, the young prince saw a girl, no older than himself. She had a pretty face, and (H/C) hair of appropriate length. Her attention was drawn to a particular book, one far too advanced for him, and as soon as her fingers touched the spine, she and the book were gone.

     Loki hadn’t noticed that he had stood, but nonetheless he ran to the throne room as fast as he could, his brother noticing and chasing after him playfully. The playfulness stopped abruptly as the younger of the two threw open the doors to the throne room and sought comfort from his mother’s embrace.

     “Loki, darling, what causes you such distress?” she cooed soothingly, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

     “There was a girl in the library! She touched a book and then vanished!” he cried, burying his face into his mother’s gown.

     “I have seen this maiden as well, brother,” declared Thor, earning some curious looks from his family members, “She appears suddenly and at random, without the slightest indication of magic left behind, and then she disappears just as quickly.”

     Odin and Frigga exchanged a look and silently debated what to tell their sons. The queen was the one who eventually spoke.

     “Have I ever told you boys the story of how everything came to be?” Thor shook his head dumbly, but Loki nodded his head excitedly.

     “You mean the story of Ymir?” Frigga smiled and touched her finger to her youngest’s nose.

     “Not quite. Before there was Ymir, there were Niflheim and Muspelheim, and, of course, Ginnungagap. But have I ever told you of what there was before those things?” It was Loki’s turn to shake his head, but he did so with wonder, exchanging an excited look with his brother before both sat cross-legged on the floor before their parents. Frigga began,

     “Before there was anything, there was nothing, a blinding darkness and a deafening silence, which sat and was nothing for many millenia. Eventually, the nothingness grew bored with what it was, and became something; a small girl called Chaos. She formed first her own body, pure and childish with no action being anything other than a passing thought. She created Niflheim and Muspelheim, placing them only close enough to create Ginnungagap, and then she waited. Chaos is a very patient thing, and she waited for many many years before her whim became something real. She moved on, urging the creation of everything, never staying long in one place or another. Chaos sees, has created, and is all things. You boys must stay away from her, for she can only bring destruction and misery.”

     The two brothers nodded in wonder, pondering for only a moment the words their mother had spoken before returning to their earlier play.

 

     Later, while the two were resting in the shade of a large tree in the courtyard, a pomegranate fell between them.

     “What deception is this, brother?” joked Thor, “Giving an apple the likeness of another fruit? Surely your tricks could be put to better use.” Loki looks up into the branches, quietly telling his brother that he played no part in the appearance of the fruit. Both young princes scoot back in alarm as a young girl swings upside-down from one of the lower branches.

     “The maiden from the library!” Exclaimed Loki, standing out of habit in the presence of a lady.

     “My lady,” began Thor, standing as well and offering a smile, “it is most inappropriate for you to be hanging from that branch. Your skirts may tear or fall.”

     “But brother,” says the young trickster, his wide grin matching yours, “look at her hair! It remains unaffected by gravity! I believe that her skirts could not fall if they gained consciousness and tried.”

     “Correct!” You said simply, teleporting down to the ground. To them, it appeared as though you were suddenly in front of them, they hadn’t even registered that you were gone before you were back again.

     “Brother,” Thor began cautiously, “I believe that this is the maiden the mother warned us about. The one called Chaos.” You waved your hand dismissively, smiling playfully.

     “Nonsense. I prefer to be called (Y/N), and I wish no harm to come upon either of you. I seek only your friendship. And maybe a game or two.” The two boys giggled and the three of you began a game of tag in which magic was not allowed.

     Frigga watched from the window of her quarters, worrying over the safety of all things in all of the realms should you become angered.


	2. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to start out seeming like I forgot where I was uploading the chapter to, but I promise that it's part of the same story. Enjoy.

     You were reading your recently borrowed book in the shade of a tree that sat on the border of a small park in Brooklyn. Several children ran around, screaming playfully at each other. You looked as though you were their age, but in reality you were much older. An eternal being, in the form of a child. You had decided to live on Midgard for the next century or so, and the inhabitants of this realm didn’t take your presence well when you simply did as you pleased. Of course, this wasn’t going to stop you, but you had no immediate need for world-wide panic, so you did what you wanted in a discreet manner.

     A mud ball flew through the air and landed on the page of your book, effectively ruining all documented information on creating a tangible duplicate through illusion. Not that you needed the information- you had written the book. Still, it was quite rude, and you turned to face the offending mud-thrower. There were two boys, equally covered in mud, however one looked quite bashful, and the other was on his backside, laughing and kicking his feet childishly.

     You took a moment to make sure that your eyes were (E/C), rather than their natural red, before setting your book to the side and standing to speak with the boys. You stood before them, hands on your hips and a frown on your face.

     “I’m sorry about my friend,” said the bashful one, looking away shyly. The other boy was still giggling, but was now beaming up at you from his position on the muddy ground. You saw his idea before he had even begun to execute it, but you let it happen nonetheless, falling to the ground with a splash after his leg had swiped your feet out from under you. Your red jumpsuit was now mostly brown, but you didn’t mind. This was your favourite part of Midgard- the playfulness of the children. You enjoyed befriending them and growing up alongside them. Briefly, you wondered how your friendship with these mortals would work, as it paralleled your friendship with the Asgardians almost perfectly.

     The bashful one was quite red in the face, and he quietly scolded his friend while trying to simultaneously apologize to you. You simply threw a mudball at the more daring of the two and laughed at their shocked expressions. Those expressions quickly turned to ones of boyish glee, and the mud fight began.

     The smaller of the two, Steve, had to stop every once in awhile, and the older, Bucky, always made sure to switch to an activity that his friend could participate in. You could tell from one simple look that he would have a rough time growing up. He had already had problems with asthma and a faulty immune system, but you avoided looking to his future. It would only cause problems when you tried to change something, this you knew from experience.

****  
  
  


     You were walking the two boys home, joking and with them and pushing back when they bumped you playfully into the sunset-lit street. Your (H/C) hair was cropped short for the moment, fuzzy underneath your plain black cap, which was now splattered with mud, along with the rest of you. The boys were spending the night together, and offered you a spot on the couch- how trusting these fragile children could be, offering you a place in their home only a few short hours after having met you- but you declined, saying that you needed to head home, but that you’d see them tomorrow.

     “Wait!” Called out Steve, “What’s your name? In case we need to look you up in the phonebook.”

     “(Y/N),” you answered, prompting a giggle from Bucky.

     “That’s a funny name,” he said, but you took it in stride, laughing with him before saying your goodbyes and walking around the street corner and disappearing.


	3. Sharing is Caring

     “UUUUUHHHHHHHG” You glanced up from your book at the young man across from you, only to find that he had discarded his novel and his top half was sprawled across the majority of the table. He lifted his head slightly and peered at you through the mess he had made of his long, black hair. You looked back down at your book, smirking when you heard another, much quieter groan, accompanied by the resounding thud of his forehead hitting the table. As per usual in these situations, you took your time finishing the chapter that you were on, even considering reading another just to keep the prince waiting. You did not look up when you heard him moving around, but instead looked down when the top of his head slowly scooted into view between your arms, which propped you up and held your book at face level. He stared into your red eyes, and you stared into his green ones for a full ninety seconds before you spoke to him.

     “I could spit on you right now, you know,” he raised an eyebrow in amusement and pushed your book to the side, allowing you to see that he had lain across the table on his back, his long legs and equally long cloak taking up all but your small square on the table- the small square that his head had invaded.

     “That would be most unladylike, my dear Chaos,” he rolled himself over, and it would almost have been elegant, had he not forgotten his cloak and ended up tangling himself into a Loki burrito. He let out a frustrated grunt and, after several amusing moments of struggling with the piece of fabric, eventually decided to disconnect the cloak from his shoulder pieces.

     “Well it wouldn’t have been any more unladylike than that display was unprincely,” you countered once he had gotten himself adjusted. He was now laying on his stomach, his forearms propping up his torso and keeping him at face-level with you. The young prince was now fifteen, and the amount of trouble that the two of you managed to get into together was unbelievable, but for now you simply stared each other down.

     “My Lady Chaos,” he finally pleaded, “I beg of you- you assured me that you would show me a new illusion today, and you have yet to do so!” You smiled at him, touching the palm of your right hand to his cheek, causing the skin covering that portion of his face to turn blue. The blue spread slowly as the prince closed his eyes and leaned into your touch; it faded as it spread, and didn’t even fully cross his nose, but you knew that when he opened his eyes, the left one would be the beautiful red of a Jotun. He didn’t know what the blue was, only that it happened wherever you touched him.

     Your hand slipped away from his face, and he leaned with the passing of your skin, opening his eyes when he could no longer feel your touch, only to find that you had picked up your book and begun reading again.

     “My Lady!” He pleaded, desperation in his voice.

     “The day is still young, Loki,” you assured, glancing up only briefly to witness his puppy-dog look, “The sun has only just risen!” You exclaimed, gesturing towards the large window behind him, where the last watercolour strokes of the sunrise were fading away.

     “Fine,” the stubborn trickster huffed, rolling over onto his back once more and scooting so that he was laying lengthwise across the table. He crossed his arms underneath his head and turned his head slightly to smirk at you, “Read to me,” he demanded.

     “No,” you returned to your reading, only to be drenched with water. You slammed the now-soaked book down on the table and glared angrily at Loki, who was now sitting up and laughing hard. With one swift movement, you pulled his discarded cloak out from under him, causing him to tumble to the ground. He peeked over the top of the table at you, his eyes growing wide as he witnessed steam rising from your body. Soon, you were completely dry and very calm.

     “Well, I shall certainly not teach you anything now. And to think, if you’d only let me finish that chapter, you would have learned how to create an exact likeness of yourself,” You turned on your heel and stormed out of the library, followed closely by a very distraught prince.

     “My Lady Chaos,” he grabbed delicately at your skirts, only holding on long enough for you to feel the tug, “my cherished friend,” he gently grabbed your arm and you stopped, allowing him to turn you to face him, “my wise teacher,” he fell to his knees and you rolled your eyes at his dramatic display, “oh, my beautiful dove, the loveliest of all the maidens in this realm or any other, please,” he bowed his head, hands gripping lightly at the bottom of your skirts, and his forehead nearly touched the ground, “forgive me, I beg of you. One last chance to win the opportunity to learn from you,” a few maids walked by and paused to witness the spectacle, and you knew Loki had seen them, for he sat up and grabbed your waist, staring up at you with tear-filled eyes.

     “OH, LOVE OF MY LIFE, SCORN ME NO LONGER!” He shouted dramatically, falling back as though you had thrown him away, “CONSUME MY BODY,” he began crawling back towards you, “ABUSE MY SOUL,” the maids scurried away, likely to spread rumors, and his volume increased tenfold, “DO AS YOU PLEASE WITH ME, SO LONG AS YOU ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU, I CARE NOT WHAT HELLS I ENDURE!!!”

     “Shut up,” you said, holding out a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted, a large grin on his face as he stared after the gossipy maids.

     “Do you think they fell for it?”

     “If you continue to play those sorts of tricks, you’ll find it impossible to find an actual mistress,” he waved dismissively.

     “Nonsense. No maiden has ever caught my eye even in the slightest. Besides,” he glared down at the ground, and his grip on your hand tightened, “the only eligible maidens that come looking for betrothal come for my brother. He is the one that shall hold the throne- I am merely the younger brother that matters not.”

     “Loki…” you start to say, but you are cut off by the aforementioned older brother.

     "BROTHER!" Unlike Loki, it seemed that Thor had no volume control, and was always quite loud, "AND THE LADY (L/N)!!" He grabbed the both of you into a death-grip hug- he had been lifting heavy things again, it seemed. The two men that you had become friends with, while brothers, could not have been more different. Thor's golden locks flowed freely and gleamed in the sunlight, and radiated the happiness that was a constant on his face; whereas Loki's dark black hair was often tied back or used to hide his face, reflecting his devious nature. While the god of thunder was bound in muscle and heavy armors, the god of mischief was quick of the foot and barely armored. It seemed like they were night and day, but no matter the temporary form, your immortal body had no need of sleep. You enjoyed the company of both brothers, though Thor seemed to be losing interest in those not interested in his bragging.

     “Hello, brother,” Loki managed once he had been released, “What brings you to this wing of the castle? Books hold no interest of yours,” he said, gesturing to the great doors of the library that were just a few steps away.

     “YES, BUT I HEARD DECLARATIONS OF LOVE AND KNEW THAT YOU WERE GETTING OUR LADY INTO MORE OF YOUR TROUBLE, BROTHER,” he declared, slapping his younger sibling on the back jokingly. Loki looked severely displeased.

     “Thor,” your hand rested on the muscle-bound teen’s bicep, and you smiled up at him, “if you come bearing no message of urgency, then I request another hour with your brother. I promised that I would teach him a new illusion today, and I know that magic bores you,” Thor looked slightly disappointed, so you attempted to make peace, “If you’d like, then later I can conjure some monsters for us to fight in the fields?” This seemed to satisfy the boy, and he bounded off, yelling for his warrior friends to join him in a hunt.

****  
  


     Loki loved magic, and he loved learning it from you, but when you could produce great wonders out of thin air while he struggled to create a simple duplicate of himself, he became quite irate. Throwing his hands up and ordering the magic to obey him, he eventually gave up when he became drained.

     “It is no use, (F/N), I simply cannot create illusions as you do,” he looked over at you helplessly, and you imagined a little black raincloud forming over him to enhance his gloomy expression. You stood and made your way over to him, motioning for him to take his stance once more.

     “You are too tense,” you said, standing behind him and placing your hands on his shoulders, “Relax. The magic is already there, and you already know how to use it,” once his shoulders were relaxed, you moved to his arms, repositioning and holding them steady, “Magic is fluid, like water, but also unstable. You cannot force magic to flow in a way that is unnatural anymore than you can stop a wave with an apple,” he leaned back into your touch, his body and limbs lining up with yours to mirror your stance, “There. Try again.”

     He focused, tensing slightly and then correcting himself. Green magic formed a shape before him, and the shape soon took on the likeness of the young prince. When the form finally appeared solid, Loki fell to his knees in exhaustion. You knelt beside him and rubbed his back soothingly until he had his breath back. By that time, the illusion had faded.

     “(F/N)?” He looked up at you, curiosity and embarrassment in his eyes.

     “Yes, Loki?”

     “There is another trick that I wish to learn.” You sat back, smiling at the young prince.

     “One more, and then we must find your brother. I sense he grows impatient.”

     “Yes, of course,” he looked away, to the sunset, “I have read of those who have the ability to see memories in another,” he looked back to you now, “I can read minds, but it is ultimately useless if I have no context for the thoughts. I wish to learn how to read memories.”

     “Loki…” you sighed, rubbing the back of your neck, “Memories are very personal things, and they require physical contact in order to be read,” he began to argue, but you cut him off, “They are also very fragile things. If you were to make one mistake, you could erase the memory altogether, or worse. You could potentially kill the person.”

     “I’ve read of an exchange, though!” He said excitedly, scooting closer to you, “I give a memory in return for seeing one! That would eliminate any chance of mistake, correct?” You sighed and fell back onto the grass, staring up at the sky.

     “That is an even more personal thing, Loki. It requires intimacy and gentleness-”

     “I care not! I wish to learn, will you teach me or not?!” He demanded, leaning over you so that you could see his determination. You pondered for a moment, and eventually decided.

     “Fine,” you moved to stand, and your friend did the same, facing you and marveling in the beauty of the picture before him- your hair slightly tousled, and a smudge of dirt on your cheek, the sunset ablaze behind you.

     “Think of a memory, something important to you,” you told him, moving closer to the prince, “As I said before, the exchange is personal and intimate, and you may not like it at all,” you placed the palm of your right hand on his cheek, and confusion crossed his features, “Focus on the memory you wish to show me in exchange for my own,” he closed his eyes, focusing on the memory of the day he first met you, and you leaned closer to him, your lips capturing his. You expected him to tense and pull away, and it came as a surprise that he relaxed and leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You nipped at his bottom lip, and he complied, parting his lips and licking timidly at your tongue. The spark of magic that came from the small touch made him let out a small moan, and he hungrily entwined his tongue with yours once more. The magic flowed uncontrollably, and you saw his memory, offering him the memory of when you created magic in return.

     When you parted, he was panting slightly, holding you to him as though you would fade away should he let go. It was not lust that filled his eyes, but something else entirely that scared you, not because of what it meant, but because you knew that you had the same look in your eyes. His lips claimed yours once more, but it was not to exchange another memory, it was merely for passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Loki is really out of character here, but I wanted there to be a contrast between when he's a kid and when he begins to feel betrayed. I tried to show that he's already feeling that way, but you just bring out the best in him. How nice of you.


	4. The Enlisting

     You were staring at the sun, waiting for your friends to be done with their school day. You were ‘homeschooled’, which provided an excuse for why you were always able to meet up with your them after their school let out. The sun was covered by a passing cloud, and when you looked to the sound of the school bell, it looked like the building was on fire.

     “Hey, Harv! Over here!” Both Steve and Bucky were jogging towards you, quickly joining you and starting the trek to their house. They had started calling you Harvy- or some version of it- shortly after they had befriended you, saying that it sounded better than (F/N). That line of thought probably stemmed from the fact that they thought you were a boy. You didn’t mind, in fact, the only reason that you let it continue was because it brought you amusement.

     “I hear there’s a dance coming up at your school,” you said, bringing up idle conversation. Steve seemed embarrassed, and Bucky laughed, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

     “Yeah, and I’m trying to convince Steve here to go!” You quirked an eyebrow, “Ya see, I’ve got these three beautiful gals, and only one of me,” he continued.

     “I just know that you and Harv will end up sharing the third girl, seeing as how I can’t dance,” muttered the shorter of your friends. You paused a moment before turning and walking backwards.

     “Hey, don’t worry, Stevie, if she won’t dance with you, I will,” that seemed to lighten the mood, and after much more urging from Bucky, and a bit from you, Steve eventually agreed to go to the dance. Which just so happened to be tonight.

     “We’ll see ya there, Harv!”

     “Don’t forget to dress real nice!”

****  
  


     You were dressed nice, just not what your friends were going to expect. Previously, you had made excuses to not go to dances or fancy occasions with the boys, mostly because tuxedos were possibly the most uncomfortable garments in the universe. This time, however, you were going, and you were wearing a dress. A floor-length red cocktail dress, to be exact. Your long hair, which was often pulled back into a ponytail or tucked into a cap, was now hanging free and slightly styled. Red, elbow-length gloves covered your hands, and adorning your neck was a black and gold choker, given to you by Loki.

     Steve and Bucky were both standing by the entrance with the three promised women, and as usual, Bucky was keeping the conversation going. The younger of the two noticed you first, staring for a moment before recognition hit him like a brick. His jaw dropped and he tugged on the arm of Bucky, who was still babbling away to the girls. His speech slowed when he saw you, and abruptly stopped when he recognised who you were.

     “Harv?!” Steve was the first to regain his senses as you joined your friends. One of the girls, who was likely supposed to be your dancing partner, sneered at you, making an ugly face.

     “I thought your friend was a BOY. I don’t dance with girls.” You winked at her and placed a hand on your hip.

     “Oh, come on, hun. I don’t bite unless asked,” she reeled back, and the kiss you blew at her was just icing on the cake. She stormed off. Good, she was scheduled to die soon anyways, and you didn’t want to deal with that shit.

     “Uh, in our defense, we thought our friend was a boy too,” stated Bucky, staring at you in confusion. You knew that he was piecing everything together, every interaction, every shared secret, and every clue that you had given to hint at your true gender.

     “Eh,” you shrugged, “You had to find out eventually. I’m still me, I haven’t changed.”

****  
  


     The dance went well after that, Steve and Bucky chatted with the girls, making sure to include you in their jokes and stories. Once you noticed the obvious discomfort that you were causing the two girls, you excused yourself to the restroom, and stayed off to the sidelines. Bucky danced with his girl, and Steve’s left him in an angry huff when he bashfully admitted to not knowing how.

     “Punch?” You offered to your forlorn friend. He glanced up and blushed, taking the cup and looking away.

     “So…” He stared into the cup as though it contained the words he was searching for, “You’ve been a girl the whole time?” You laughed.

     “Yes. For the whole ten years that you’ve known me,” gods, Steve was seventeen now… and in a month Bucky would be eighteen… old enough to enlist, and you knew he would, “Do all those years really mean nothing now that you know I’m not a boy?” He looked away, and you had to fight the urge to yell at him for being so stupid.

     “They don’t mean nothing, it’s just embarrassing, you know? Now that I know it, it seems so obvious,” his face got the reddest you’d ever seen it, “I mean, you’re a pretty girl, and I should have seen that.”

     “Hey, now. It’s only because you grew up with me. It’s like when old people grow up together. There’s an obvious difference in their appearance over the years, but they don’t really notice until they have a comparison,” you sat on the bench next to him, “I’m still going to be your friend, Steve,” you paused, looking away, “Whether you like it or not.”

     “No!” The desperation in his voice caused you to look back at him, and in that instant, you saw not a stubborn teenager or a stupid friend, but instead saw the small child that you helped care for when he had strep throat, which carried on into Scarlet Fever. You saw the scared little boy who couldn’t stop coughing, no matter how much it hurt. He was afraid of losing, but this time he was afraid of losing you, rather than himself.

     “I just feel like I have to treat you differently now, that’s all.” You smiled, lightly punching him on the arm, to which he feigned pain.

     “Nonsense. Treat me exactly the same, it’ll be just like it’s always been.”

****  
  
  


     The dreaded month came and went, and Bucky refused to open his presents until he had enlisted. Your form aged at the same rate as Loki’s, so you appeared to be nineteen, and you worried about Steve, because you knew he would be eighteen in another four months. You knew that he would try to enlist. It brought you some sense of relief that he would be refused due to his extensive medical record, though you worried now for your recently enlisted friend. Bucky was tough, but the army was more so.

     He was called in the day after his birthday, and both you and Steve saw him off.

     “See ya ‘round, doll,” he said with a wink, “Save a kiss for me, will ya?” You slapped his forearm playfully, and Steve rolled his eyes.

     “In your dreams, Buck,” you retorted before giving him a hug, “Be careful, you hear?” He nodded, snapping you a salute and a “yes ma’am”, before giving a hug to Steve and heading off.

     “I can’t wait to help him fight this war,” Steve mused, swinging a hesitant arm over your shoulders. You allowed it to stay, if only because you knew that he needed the comfort.

     “Well I can definitely wait on worrying about where to put your urns,” you retorted, mock glaring at your friend as you walked away from the boarding station, “You two already worry me sick, and now there will be people shooting at one of you to add to that!” You threw your arms in the air in exasperation, and Steve patted at your back, trying to hold back laughter.

     “Don’t you worry about us, ma’am, we’re tougher than we look."


	5. Play Ball

     You sat against a pillar in the courtyard, silently watching as a maiden far to young to be courting attempted to do so with Loki. He had made no indication that he wished to be with only you, and so you had accepted the fact that other women would court him, and you had done so with little hesitation. Having a lifespan greater than that of all comprehensible eternity had given you a great deal of knowledge, and you knew that Loki would not live forever. Who he decided to court and eventually couple with was none of your concern, and you had outlived enough friends to have grown used to the feeling that followed.

     “Oh, your highness, I only wish that I could properly show my affections,” the maiden whined nasally. Her voice grated on your nerves, and you the thought of ridding her of it crossed your mind for the third time in as many minutes.

     “How would your affections be displayed, had you the opportunity to do so?” Loki asked, a sultry tone dripping from his voice. The maiden blushed, and he grabbed her hand. You noticed the spark of magic that he used to urge her on, as well as the mischievous smirk upon his face.

     “I wish to bear your child!” The woman blurted, her blush intensifying. The prince now leaned back against the wall that he stood before, lifting his arm to rest the crook of his elbow against his forehead in a theatrical display of dismay. You had to give him credit, his acting was on-point, and he made his anguish sound genuine when he spoke.

     “I only wish you could, my precious gem, but alas, I was born without genitals!” The woman gasped and took a small step back, and Loki leaned forward, grabbing her by the shoulders, “Dearest maiden, if you so wish, I can use my magic to impregnate you and grant your wish,” the poor girl squeaked and gave a small nod, letting out a small moan when Loki grabbed her by the hips. The green tendrils of his magic circled about her abdomen, and soon she had developed a small bump. She thanked Loki, promising to return to him once the child was born so that they could properly prove their love and get married at once.

     Once she was gone, the prince walked over to you, sitting down at your side. He giggled quietly to himself, and you sighed, knowing that he was waiting for you to ask.

     “What is it this time?” The last time he had pulled this trick, the woman had given birth to a wolf. Loki laughed harder, needing to catch his breath before telling you.

     “An eight-legged horse,” he burst out laughing again, and you couldn’t help but giggle as well. The poor woman would be forced into a life of shame and hiding, all because she had flirted with the god of mischief.

     “Just a few years ago, you complained that you had no women wishing to court you, and now that you do, you tease and torture them,” you scolded, “You shall never find a bride at this rate,” He stopped laughing and straightened, staring at you for a moment- as though your eyes held the answers to all of his questions.

     “None of those harlots could possibly bring me any form of happiness, especially not in the form that they wish for. Their bodies are soft and bring me no pleasure to look upon,” he looked to the vast lake that the courtyard overlooked, “There is to be a masked ball this evening. To celebrate my twentieth birthday,” he looked back to you now, “I had hoped that you would accompany me.”

     “Your mother would not approve.”

     “I know,” his silver tongue always had all the answers lined up perfectly, “but she remembers not your face, only the name of which my brother and I spoke,” he shifted, now sitting in front of you and holding your hands lightly, “My brother has spent the past years pining after the Lady Sif, he remembers not your face- which will be sinfully covered by a mask- besides, for the evening I shall call you the Lady Dusk,” he smiled down at his now-blue hands, looking up at you bashfully and awaiting your answer. It would not be the first time that he called you Dusk- he often referred to you as his Lady of the Dusk, as that was when you often left for Midgard, and was often when you returned. You smiled at him and brought one of his hands up, placing a gentle kiss upon the top of it. He hummed his approval.

     “I would be honored to accompany you to your birthday ball, prince Loki, but you should know that my presence on your arm will likely dissuade any potential suitors.”

     “You foolish woman,” he moved your right hand to the side of his face, leaning into your touch as the blue began to spread, “do you still not understand that the only companion I desire is the one before me? You are the only being that I care to love.”

     “I am not an Asgardian. You call the Midgardians mere mortals, but that is what you are to me. I will continue to live on far after you have passed.” He didn’t even take a second to ponder your words, his response was so sure.

     “I will take this knowledge gladly and die a happy man, so long as I have lived my life beside you, (F/N),” he kissed you, his tongue providing his memory of watching you read in exchange for the memory of you kissing him goodbye while he slept. The memories ended, but the kiss continued on for a few more heartbeats before you parted. He was slightly out of breath, thanks to the exertion of using so much magic, and though his pupils were dilated with desire, his mind spoke only of his undying love for you.

****  
  
  


     While both you and Loki were more than used to his Jotun appearance, others were not. Because of this simple fact, you had to account for any touching that may occur while dancing and make sure that you were covered properly. To simplify things, you merely conjured a black dress with high collar made of red lace. The trim and gloves were also red, as was your simple mask. You made sure not to wear green, as that was the colour that Loki wore most often, and you didn’t want to force him into any public situations that he did not desire. To accompany him to his birthday ball was one matter, but to accompany him in matching attire had more implications than you thought him ready for.

     When you arrived, exactly five minutes late- “Five minutes. No more, no less,” he had said, “Go to the great window. I will approach you after one minute has passed, and you are to ask me what the weather has been like,” you had asked him what his response was to be, “It always seems to rain until Dusk arrives,”- you did as you were told, and when the conversation went as discussed, you responded accordingly.

     “It must have just stopped, then,” he smiled, taking your gloved hand and placing a gentle kiss upon the top of it.

     “My Lady Dusk, may I have this next dance?” You nodded sweetly, and he led you to the floor graciously.

     For the rest of the evening, he danced with you and only you, which contented you enough to ignore the murmurs of jealous maidens. His eyes never left yours, and while you both stayed silent, you held many conversations.

     When the ball had ended and the nobles made their way back to their homes, Loki led you to his chambers, where you transformed your dress into a much more comfortable combo of jeans and a t-shirt. You kept your back turned as he changed into his nightclothes, and you pretended to be surprised when he held you from behind and revealed that he had neglected to don his shirt.

     “You still think me foolish enough to forget that you know all the secrets of the universe?” He jested, pressing light kisses onto the back of your neck, “I know that I could not surprise you even if you were robbed of all your senses,” you turned to face him, stifling a laugh at the sight of the random fading blue spots on his arms and lips. Your amusement made him frown, and he attempted to regain the mood by pressing cold kisses onto your collarbone and pulling you close. Blue handprints appeared where you placed your hands on his toned chest and pushed him lightly away.

     “Loki, I think it best if we do not continue,” he looked hurt for a moment, but took a small step back nonetheless, “I do not wish for our last moments together to be ones of clumsy passion and possible regrets.”

     “My love,” his voice was filled with concern, and his hand cupped your face, “You speak of last moments when I would give up my kingdom and my family to be by your side. I will follow you wherever you go, and do so happily,” your right hand came up, and, as always, he leaned into your touch. He always enjoyed the feel of your embrace, whether it be full-bodied or glancing brushes of fingertips.

     “I would gladly have you follow me, my prince, but I have business on Midgard,” you broke eye contact and transformed your clothes into your now-common wear: skintight armour in shades of browns. Military issue, and designed for close-quarters combat.

     “What business requires garb of that design?” He made a face of anger and displeasure, “You dress as warriors do, and I forbid you to put yourself in harm’s way.”

     “I have no choice, Loki,” you stepped back in defence, “I must go to war and protect those on Midgard whom I have grown fond of. Besides, it is not your place to tell me what I am or am not forbidden to do.” He stared you down for a long while before letting out a sigh and accepting defeat. You could tell that he was hurting, but you also knew that Bucky wouldn’t last an hour in that Nazi Hell-hole without you.

     “Let us not argue on the eve of your departure,” he opened his arms and you accepted the invitation, “I long to embrace you in a more intimate manner than this, but I shan't leave you fatigued when you must step into battle at a moment's notice,” he kissed the top of your head, and you noticed that you had allowed him to grow taller than yourself.

  
     You spent the next hour holding each other and sharing small kisses and memories of unshared events. When it came time for you to return to Midgard, you said farewell to Loki, not looking on long enough to see the small blue spots fade. Your lasting image of him was peppered in little blue kisses. In one hour, you would be storming a Nazi base called HYDRA.


	6. HYDRA Sucks

     Well, this sucked. The mission had been a complete failure, from the beginning to the end; Starting with the realization that HYDRA was more of a Nazi sub group, rather than a small base- and the base was ANYTHING but small.

     After several hours of kicking ass and trying to make sure Bucky didn’t die, your team was eventually overwhelmed and thrown into already crowded cells. You had joined the army under false pretenses, even going so far as to change the shape of your current form so that you would be a male during the physical exam. You had changed back once you entered the training bit, so that Bucky would have a friendly face around- you told him that with Steve’s conditions, he had no chance of enlisting, and that you had made sure to keep him busy with house=sitting your three cats and two dogs.

     You had been in this cage with Bucky and twenty-six others for about two months. Every day, the guards would come and empty each of the ten cells, one at a time, and take the prisoners to a ‘wash station’, where they stripped everyone of their uniforms and sprayed them down with nearly-frozen water, straight from a fire hose. They would return the uniforms after, mocking everyone in German. You understood what they said- “Have your pathetic American rags, you might as well die with some form of comfort,”- and you ignored them each time. All of the men who shared a cell with you either feared you or respected you enough to turn their backs when you were forced to undress, and Bucky was the only one who looked, making sure the guards didn’t try anything as if he would have been able to do something about it.

     Everyone looked up at the sound of heavy bootsteps, and a jangle of keys at your cell door signalled the coming of much pain. Several men had been broken because of the methods of German torturers, and a few had not come back.

     The guard walked through the cell, examining each and every soldier as though they were meat in a supermarket, and another looked on from outside the cell, machine gun aimed and ready, should anyone get the idea to riot. Bucky was yanked up from beside you, and you instinctively bit at the guards leg. Your friend was dropped and you were yanked up and out of the cell, just like the last time, as well as every time before that. Though Bucky had been selected for interrogation many times, he had never made it out of the cell door. At first, he had protested, begging the guards to take him instead, and you had had to make yourself seem all the more unruly in order to keep them away from him, but now he understood that while you were female, you could withstand much more than any of the men in the cell.

     It was your third time this week, and you were tired of making noises of pain and feigning injury, so you stopped altogether and mentally wrote a letter to Loki. After you had perfected it, you made it materialize in physical form on his nightstand for him to see when he woke. A slap to your face brought you back to reality.

     “We can’t have you fading away, now can we, frauline?” His heavy accent was slightly irritating, and his dull threats nearly made you yawn. Instead, you decided to spice things up. You leaned forward, your long, (H/C) hair, now wet due to the waterboarding, hung in your face, and you let out a very convincing sob.

     “Please,” your voice was now much quieter and more feminine than usual, “I’ll do anything, just please… stop…” The man seemed pleased, and he leaned in closer.

     “Anything?” You sat up straight, face void of all emotion, and you actually did yawn this time.

     “No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be,” and so the beatings began. When he was dissatisfied with using his hand, he brought forth a chain, and you laughed at the red anger painted across his chubby face.

     You were thrown into the cell, and shortly after you were followed by a large loaf of bread. It was big enough to feed maybe five people properly, and you saw the men in the other cages fighting over their loaves- no one had been fed for four days. You saw motion from beside you, and the loaf was dropped onto your lap. Looking up, you saw that all the men had turned their backs so that they wouldn’t have to watch you eat, but you had no need for mortal nourishment, so you divided the bread into large chunks, big enough to keep everyone going. Of course, the bread was too small to give enough to everyone, so you used magic to replenish the bread until you had enough pieces. The men were too hungry and grateful to notice how much bread you were distributing, and when Bucky insisted that you take half of his, you smiled and told him that you’d get the next one.

****  
  


     Today marked the end of the fourth month, and you were growing bored with the monotonous schedule that you were kept on. Loki was concerned for your well-being, and he wanted you to visit soon. You were tempted to just leave, but you were fond of Bucky’s company and refused to let him die of any other cause than of old age.

     One of the guards opened your cell and promptly fell to the ground, a man clothed in a uniform of red, white, and blue stood where the Nazi had done so previously. He held a circular shield in one hand, and though he wore a mask he seemed quite familiar to you.

     The man freed all of the prisoners, and when he saw Bucky he removed the mask. You were unable to stop the whispered ‘no’ that Steve’s face produced. His reaction was similar when he saw yours, the bruises and cuts still present from yesterday’s interrogation.

     He quickly gained the trust of the soldiers, even those who were not of American blood, and gave them direction out of the facility. You and Bucky followed him, both for the same reason: to protect your friend should he need it.

     Several things happened, and you were too exhausted to act surprised- not that anyone noticed now that they were running for their lives. Some guy who needed some serious work done on his face had rigged the entire facility to explode, and now you were sprinting just a few steps behind Bucky towards the exit.

     The large metal door started closing, and you gave your friends a boost of energy through your magic before passing by some guards who hadn’t noticed the war raging outside. They ran after you, and Steve slid under the halfway-closed door, pulling Bucky after him, who, in turn, had grabbed your arm and pulled you halfway through. One of the guards grabbed your leg and yanked you back just as the door closed, an inch away from your face, and half an inch below your shoulder. It had severed your right arm, and before you had time to fake a scream of pain, the building exploded.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     You ran through blackened and broken hallways, making odd turns and jumping over things. Eventually, you reached a dead end, and you began flickering between Midgard and Asgard.

     Loki noticed your flickering form, speckled with dirt and blood and soot, your left side facing him so that he could not see the right. He stood and made to run to your side, but was halted when you raised a bloody hand to him.

     You looked to the side at the sound of Nazi footsteps rushing towards your location, and you knew you had to make this quick. You knew that you could simply disappear from Midgard and heal your arm instantly, but you wanted to see how this next adventure played out, so you turned your head to look at Loki once more, saying the only thing that you could think to in this situation.

     “I’m sorry... I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you aren't dead. Supernatural being that existed before the beginning of eternity, remember? You'll be fine. Sorta. Loki probably won't be.


	7. Acronyms

     HYDRA captured you and ran their experiments. The replacement arm was nice- made of a lightweight but durable mix of several metals- but the torture was not. The new armour was adequate, but the cryogenic freezing was unnecessary and a it over dramatic.

     “You know,” the scientist began, prepping the needle for something they called the Nightshade Program, “The human heart beats at about seventy-five beats per minuten,” he made sure that your restraints were tightened, and then he and several others injected you with some sort of serum, “Yours will slow to one when you are frozen,” he stepped back as you began to feel the burning in your veins, “It will be like falling asleep,” his smile made you want to rip off his face, “Und when you wake, you will be our puppet.”

     You were wheeled into a pod for cryogenic stasis, and the process quickly began. You stayed awake, watching as time passed, waiting patiently to see what would happen.

     The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. The fire that they injected into you faded away, absorbed into your being and turned to ash in your stomach. It was meant to bring you to your physical prime, but because you were not human it did nothing. The scientists bustled around, and you heard them talking about the impressive feats of Captain America- the pathetic worms worried only for their own safety.

     You groaned internally when you saw Bucky wheeled in, half dead and with a very broken left arm. By the time HYDRA was finished with him, you’d be the metal arm twins, mirroring each other in prosthetic limb and, now that you could see him a bit better, armor as well. You could hear the scientists talking about the Winter Soldier Program, and how it would work well with the Nightshade Program.

     Bucky’s table was adjusted so that he was in a standing position, and he was wheeled forward to see you. You stared ahead blankly as he started screaming for them to let you go.

     “Hasn’t she been through enough, you bastards?!?! LET HER GO!!!!” He stared into your lifeless eyes, remembering that the only other time he had ever felt so helpless was when he thought he had lost you at the HYDRA base...

_He screamed in frustration, fighting back tears because he knew that he had lost both of his best friends in the same day. Steve was turned into a dog of war during a time of need and rushed decisions, bred to fight and win and then keel over when he was no longer needed, and now (F/N) was gone. If she wasn’t dead already, then that would only be a worse fate. She had suffered for him while they were locked away, used and beaten and bloodied so that he wouldn’t be- because they both knew that he would have broken under the pressure. He sure as hell felt broken now. The two people that he wanted to stay as far away from the war as possible had been dragged into it, and he knew that he would loose them both because of it._

_Steve took his hand and pulled him away, retreating with the other prisoners into the woods and heading back towards base. The Nazi bunker exploded, and Bucky hoped to whatever powers that may be that (F/N) had died in that explosion. She deserved rest..._

     “Do what you want to me, just let her go,” he lowered his head in defeat, “please…”

     He was wheeled away and injected with the same stuff you had been- ‘Super Soldier Serum’, they called it- and then he was frozen as well.

****  
  


     Years passed. Forty-five of them, to be exact. You and Bucky were unthawed at random to do little tasks for the seemingly eternal Nazi group. Your friend no longer remembered you as anything other than an ally in battle, and both you and he killed hundred of people over a very long span of time. The Nightshade Program was designed to create the ultimate stealth soldier, whereas The Winter Soldier Program was only to create the perfect soldier. Evidently, Nazis liked the word ‘soldier’.

     Back-to-back, you fought alongside your friend, training and being trained. You were to always provide a weapon for your handler, should they decide that you were to be put down. When it was decided that either of you needed to be wiped, you were to accept the rubber bite guard without hesitation. Eventually, neither of you needed restraints for the process- they had conditioned him to accept the pain and ignore it.

     You eventually decided to leave, simply walking away when they gave you a task to complete alone. Hiding right under their noses seemed the most amusing to you, so you went to Germany.

     When The Winter Soldier was next unthawed, he had asked if Agent Nightshade was to accompany him on his latest mission. The scientists had exchanged a look before telling him that there had never been an Agent Nightshade, and that he was to forget all about it. He fought back his rage, knowing that now that you were gone, he had lost his only friend in this place of nightmares.

     It was late at night, and you were heading home from the bookshop, just minding your own business and waiting HYDRA to die out when you saw Loki for the first time in many years. You had tried to visit him after you were bored with being on ice, but he wasn’t anywhere on Asgard so you had given him his space.

     Your prince had evidently stopped aging after you had left, leaving the two of you looking the same to each other as you had the last time your eyes had met. Except for the fact that you had changed your hair to a colour the exact opposite of what was usual.

     He seemed… angrier. Conjuring embarrassingly simple illusions, he ordered everyone to kneel. Once they had obeyed, he began wading through the crowd and talking down to humanity. He seemed very full of himself. There was an older man who disagreed, and was about to be killed when the unthinkable happened. Steve-Fucking-Rogers falls down from the sky and saves the man. Did anyone from the war _actually_ die? Or were they all just frozen for a few decades?

     “You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.” Loki looked up from his new position on the ground with his ‘subjects’.

     “Ah,” he began to stand up, “The soldier,” he chuckled, standing the rest of the way up, “A man out of time,” you groaned internally- you knew he could come up with better. Then again, something seemed off about him. Like he was struggling to keep his breath.

     “I’m not the one who’s outta time,” came the response, along with a small jet. The pilot ordered Loki to stand down and relinquish his weapon, but he obviously had other ideas.

     There was yelling and running, and you just stayed with a few others who were recording the fight with very small things that you assumed were modern cameras. Punches were exchanged, and Loki made the mistake of assuming he was winning. Suddenly, music began playing from somewhere, and a guy in a suit made of metal flew in, firing a shot that knocked Loki back towards you. The fallen prince grabbed you by your hair, which covered your face so that he couldn’t see you properly, and held you close against him. The sharp end of his scepter was pressed against your neck, and he hissed his words out.

     “One more move and the wench dies!” You tutted at this, rolling your eyes in mild annoyance.

     “You couldn’t if you tried, and you know it,” as his grip loosened, you turned to face him, hair falling out of your face. He stared for a moment, and his lips whispered your name before he fell back in shock. Captain America and the fellow called ‘Iron Man’ detained Loki, and it was your old friend who approached you.

     “You were really brave there, ma’am. If you’d be willing, we’d like to ask you about how-” he finally looked up at your face and faltered for a minute, “HARV?!?” He stared at you, slack-jawed, eyes searching for answers.

     “Yeah, Steve, it’s me,” you tugged on your hair, turning the false colour into a wig so that you could reveal your natural colours to your old friend, “I got put on ice for a while. Just trying to figure things out, you know?”

     Loki bit back a snarl when he saw the muscle-bound American ape pull you into a hug, and he looked away in betrayal when he saw you hug the man back.

     Being in a small jet with your lover, your best friend, and three strangers was not how you expected to be spending your evening. Nor were you expecting to have one of the previously mentioned people kidnapped by Thor. The Man of Iron flying out of the jet shortly after was also a surprise, and you decided to just roll with the punches from then on.

     “Hey, Harv?” You looked up at Steve, holding his hand out expectantly, “You managed to calm down this Loki guy before, do you think you could do it again if you needed to do it?” You nodded in the affirmative and helped him pull on a parachute.

     “I’d sit this one out, Cap,” called out the female pilot, “These guys come from legend- they’re basically gods,” your friend tightened the harness and held his arms open.

     “There’s only one god, ma’am,” he said as you stepped into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck, “and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that,” he held you tightly with one arm and grabbed his shield with the other before jumping out of the jet. You looked over your shoulder as you fell, surveying the situation. Loki looked on as Thor and ‘Iron Man’ fought.

     There was a sharp tug, and the descent slowed remarkably. Steve was aiming for the small clearing where the two men fought, but you needed to find out what had gotten into the god of Mischief.

     “Hey, Steve, throw me towards Loki.”

     “THROW you?” He looked down briefly in concern.

     “Yeah, I can take it. Just like old times,” and then you were flying. The air whooshed past you, and you were genuinely surprised at how hard Steve had thrown you.

     The landing was pretty rough, but you had had worse, and the metal arm made it much easier. Darting off as soon as you had righted yourself and your feet met the ground, you ran to where Thor had left Loki, throwing back a short salute to Steve, and leaving him to confront the previously mentioned god of thunder.

     “My Lady Chaos. How good to see you again,” he stood, glaring at you before turning his back, “Noe leave me before I decide to end your worthless life,”

     “Loki…” you took a step towards him, and he whipped around angrily, his hand following the motion and the back of it hitting you full-force.

    “YOU STAY BACK!! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF WORTHY OF APPROACHING ME? DID YOU THINK I WOULD WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS?!?! DID YOU THINK MY LOVE FOR YOU WOULD STAY STRONG THROUGH YOUR ABSENCE?” He slapped you across the face again, and you simply let him continue his rant, “DID YOU FIND COMFORT IN THAT MORTAL’S ARMS, YOU HARLOT? DID YOU???” He grabbed and shook you by the shoulders roughly, slowing and then eventually stopping when he felt the hardness beneath the fabric of the right side of your jacket.

     He seemed as though he were in a stunned daze, and when the three winded heroes approached, you shot them a look of warning to keep them at bay. They watched as he removed your glove and examined your metallic hand, and as he slowly moved your jacket sleeve up to the joint that served as your elbow. Tears fell from his now-blue eyes as he brought the cold metal up to the side of his face, and he fell to his knees, dragging you down with him. He openly wept when the metal did not turn his skin blue.

     “Show me what happened,” he whispered, looking up at you not as an angry god, but as a broken man. He pulled you in roughly and without warning, kissing you and taking your memory of losing your arm and being experimented on in exchange for the memory of him being tortured by the pathetic creatures known at the Chitauri. The three men to the side made to part you, but you lifted your metallic hand in a signal for them to wait, and they watched on in awe as Loki’s face began to turn blue. Thor made the connection quickly, but said nothing about his suspicions, only whispering to the others that if they interrupted, you could die.

     Your prince broke the kiss when the memories were done, and he held onto your waist tightly, burying his face into your right shoulder and crying. Steve pulled him away from you roughly, and the rest of the way to the super hero headquarters was awkwardly silent.

****  
  


     Loki was put in a holding cell that was meant to contain a monster of much larger stature, and you confined yourself to the science lab. You had just discovered a very interesting game about an obese and deformed bird who was unable to fly properly, and you had gotten quite enthralled with it when the doors swished open and two men walked in. Abandoning your high-score of well over three-thousand, you folded your arms across your chest and waited for them to notice you.

     One of them was Tony Stark- billionaire philanthropist who had a piece of shrapnel too close to his heart to be surgically removed. A small arc reactor in his chest prevented it from killing him, and you were reminded of why you were so fond of humans. The other was Bruce Banner- renowned scientist turned monster and outcast. He was the one that Loki’s cage was meant for, though you knew he didn’t mean to make it necessary. The doctor had control over the beast within him, something a lesser man could not accomplish. He was the one who finally noticed you.

     “Hey… have you been here the whole time?” He looked around, as though there might have been others hiding as well.

     “Since I was brought here, yes,” you stepped forward, offering your gloved right hand, “(F/N)(L/N), pleased to meet you Doctor Banner,” he warily shook your hand, and you turned to Mr. Stark, offering him your hand as well, “Good to meet the man behind the metal, sir,” he shook your hand as well, “I know a thing or two about the Tesseract, so if you’d like any help, I’d be happy to provide it.”

     “Well, let’s get started, then,” Tony clapped his hands together, assigning you to do some reading before he and Bruce started working on the fun stuff.

     “These gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract,” the timid man reported, scanning Loki’s scepter and looking at the screen beside him, “But it’s gonna take weeks to process.” Tony activated a screen near him and began typing.

     “If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer Cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops,” the doctor chuckled.

     “All I packed was a toothbrush.” Tony smiled at him and waved you over.

     “You know, you guys should come visit Stark Tower sometime,” Tony offered, you hopped onto the desk and adjusted a part of the algorithm for Dr. Banner, “Top ten floors? All R&D. You’d love it, it’s candyland.”

     “Thanks,” the doctor began, nodding appreciatively at your change and making more adjustments, “But the last time I was in New York I broke…” he faltered for a beat, “Harlem,” an embarrassed glance was shot your way, but you just shrugged and switched two of the symbols on the screen.

     “Well,” Tony grabbed a miniature electrical prod and went to the other side of Bruce, “I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises-” There is an electrical sound, followed by a noise of surprise from Banner, “Nothing?” The doors open, and Steve storms in.

     “HEY!” You glance over at him, adjusting one last thing in the algorithm before hopping off of the desk and fiddling with things on Tony’s screen, “Are you nuts?”

      You tune them out, getting a bit more interested in Stark’s side projects than you probably should. The feeling of someone staring at you becomes prevalent, and you look up to find everyone staring at you. Tony is the first to speak.

     “Well?”

     “Well what?”

     “The situation. Fury, all of us getting together, his interest in the Tesseract, spill it, miss Elric, what do you think about it?” Steve’s hands ball up into fists.

     “You leave her out of this,” he orders the billionaire before turning to you, “Get out.”

     “Excuse me?" He glares at you, as if that will make you obey him.

     "(F/N)," It comes out like it's a warning, and you scoff at him- the two scientists exchanging a knowing look: he should not have told you what to do.

     "You are unbelievable, you know that? I’m allowed to have an opinion now, we aren’t in the fourteenth century, _Captain_ , and for the record, I know that both Fury _and_ SHIELD are up to something, something that I was part of for the last forty-five years. Look into it, maybe.” You stormed out of the lab and into the nearest unoccupied room, where you stayed until you felt the ship begin to fall, and heard the roar of a wild animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the moodswings in the Capsicle- they'll be explained.... eventually.


End file.
